Caleb Mortem
Caleb is an 18yr old half human Angel, working for Heaven as the Church's liaison between the other factions. Appearance Caleb is a very handsome young man, with amber eyes, and messy neck length black hair, that has a white streak on the front left side. He is 5'11", and has a build similar to that of a swimmer, staying slim, but also with enough muscle mass to give credit to his strength. His angel wings are two pairs of large white eagle wings, and his Halo resembles the Crown of Thorns worn by Christ, though the reason for this is unknown. when not at school, he usually wears a white ankle length coat, similar to that of a Father, but with the collar open. It is also modified further to have a hood, and is enchanted by Akito to be highly durable, as well as not wrinkle easily. Personality Caleb is usually a very composed individual, only TRULY losing his cool if an opponent really manages to piss him off, which even Michael has expressed slight fear at. His public personality is calm, polite, and patient, whereas his private personality is rather secretive, however, his experiences with the ORC have begun to reduce this side of him. He is also very playful, flirting with girls just to enjoy their reactions, however, he and Akeno have become slight rivals in this, constantly trying to see who can fluster the other first. These matches usually end in a tie, with the spectators always sporting massive blushes. Something that puts some people off, however, is his bluntness. He does not sugarcoat anything, pointing out someone's mistakes, and how dangerous a situation can be. However, in combat, he has a very different side, being far more brutal, efficient, sadistic, dirty, and ruthless to his enemies. Finally, while acting as a liaison, Caleb is very clever, able to expertly hide insults within compliments, to the point it even takes Sona a couple of minutes to truly understand what he said. Likes Caleb is very different from typical angels when it concerns what he enjoys about the world. While most would say they love the sun, Caleb has stated it to "blind people from the realty of what they're doing", and instead, much prefers the cloudless night sky. He is also a large fan of anime, cartoons, manga, and comic books, even sectioning off an entire room at the church for his personal collection. His is also a music lover, and apparently has an excellent singing voice, if the accounts of the girls at both the Vatican, and Kuoh, are anything to go by. He also much prefers winter over summer, as, no matter how cold it gets, you can always put more clothes on. He also loves to get into snowball fights with his friends, especially when they don't expect it. Dislikes Caleb is a firm believer in giving everyone a chance, and as such, absolutely DESPISES discrimination, hypocrisy, and cruelty. He also dislikes the summer, as the oppressive heat actually annoys him. He is not a fan of peeping, and Matsuda and Motohama are TERRIFIED of what he will do to them. Finally, he finds over the top arrogance to be appalling, as it does nothing but make you underestimate your opponents. Early Life Caleb did not have a very fun childhood, being constantly ridiculed and bullied by both Angels and Exorcists, due to his half human nature, something that should not be possible among Angels. However, it was this same treatment that pushed Caleb to become the strongest he could, and was encouraged by both Gabriel, and Michael, two of the only Angels that both didn't avoid him, and treated him like family, with Caleb viewing the two as parental figures. The only other Angel that Caleb could call a friend, was Raynare, who became his closest friend. It was during this period of training that Caleb met Freed, and the two actually ended up bonding over their shared rebellious nature. However, as the two got older, and Caleb became more recognized within the Church, he noticed Freed was becoming more and more psychotic. He tried to ignore it, out of respect for their friendship, but the fear of what might happen to his friend if he continued like this, began to fester in the back of his mind. Finally, these fears culminated when Freed murdered his own allies on a mission to kill a Stray Devil, and Caleb attempted to apprehend his friend. Despite Freed's prodigal level of skill, Caleb easily disarmed him, and was about to apprehend Freed, but, deciding to hope his friend would come back to his old self eventually, Caleb let him escape. The knowledge of what Freed had done weighed very heavily on Caleb's mind, but what happened next was the true trigger for his secretive personality. Raynare, his only friend in all of Heaven, had become a Fallen Angel, and was forced to leave the Church. Believing that his relationship with Raynare was the cause, Caleb kept himself isolated from even his mother and father figures. It wasn't until a few years later, that the then 15 Angel-Human hybrid, came across the SS-Class Stray Devil Kuroka. After a brief bout of hostility, Caleb managed to convince the Nekoshu that he had no intentions of harming her, and, after learning the basics about her situation, decided to help her. The two kept this 'partnership', a secret, with not even Michael knowing about it. It was 1 year later, when he was visiting another Church with Dulio, that he witnessed a young Asia Argento healing a wounded cat. Once Dulio found out, the two took Asia to the Vatican, where Caleb treated her like a little sister. When she was kicked out of the Church as well, the only thing that kept Caleb from becoming almost depressed, was Kuroka's friendship with him. Then, when he was 17, Caleb was introduced to Akito, the man who would become his bodyguard. Initially, Caleb kept him at a distance, not wanting to risk someone else becoming a Rogue because they got close to him. However, after seeing Akito's incredibly unique personality when it comes to Exorcists, Caleb started to open up to him, and the two became close friends. Biography TBA Equipment Sacred Gear Name: Black Fang. Appearance: A black ornate double-sided scythe, with a diamond on both ends where the handle meets the blade, it has a large oval in the center, where Caleb places his hand. The blades are ivory, and are shaped similar to Dragon Teeth. Abilities: The Scythe allows him complete control over shadows, being capable of forming weapons out of them, create large slices, mold them into shields, and, with enough skill, can even see, and travel, through them. He can also manipulate the shadows of a person, although depending on their strength, Caleb has a limited amount of options for what he can use their shadow for, and the size of the shadow he can manipulate. I.E.; Against Riser, he could easily form weapons out the shadows within his clothes, but against Kokabiel, Caleb can only form a weapon out of the Cadre's largest shadow. Spirit: The Sacred Gear holds the soul of one of the 4 Dragon Emperors, Acnologia. He is a very prideful Dragon, just like many of his species, but does genuinely care about Caleb, who is one of the few hosts to both unlock his true power, and care about his opinion. Second Liberation * Appearance: Caleb's Scythe now gains two more ovals beside the center one, and is capable of splitting in two so he can Dual Wield. In addition, Caleb gains black chains on his forearms, and his wings gain black armor along the top, and his feathers have black markings on them. * Upgrades: Caleb is now able to infuse his Light Magic with his shadows, causing more harm to Devils, and further subtlety to his Light Magic. Furthermore, all of his other Abilities are enhanced. Others Holy Pistols: A pair of twin pistols powered by Caleb's light magic, they are enchanted to make them highly durable, being able to take a hit from Rias' Destruction magic, and only have a few scratches. Silver Daggers: A large amount of Silver Daggers used for fighting rogue werewolves and vampires, Caleb keeps hundreds of them hidden throughout his clothes, and it usually takes him five minutes to unlatch them. When he attended the Rias' engagement party, the guards needed crates and wheelbarrows to transport them all. Magic Pocket Watch: A silver watch that Raynare made for him, it is able to automatically change its time to match the area he is in, and has a picture of the two before Raynare fell. The watch also doubles as an illusion detector, as it will heat up when Caleb is caught in an illusion. Raynare has her own version, but it is gold. Holy Crosses: Caleb has many silver crosses that he uses as small barriers, and low level attacks. Normally, they would require a chant in order to be used, but due to Caleb's Angelic status, he can use them simply by sending Holy Energy into them. Skills & Abilities Holy Energy: As an angel, Caleb can use and shape the Holy Energy both inside him, and in the environment, actually reshaping, and redirecting, the Holy Magic of his opponents. Unlike most Angels, who have golden light, Caleb's is silver in color. Furthermore, his Light Magic, while not as overtly powerful as others, is very concentrated and fast, able to move past Kiba's defense, despite him giving the Knight warning. Martial Arts: Being both self-taught, and trained by his father figure Michael, Caleb has great skill in many different forms of Martial Arts, although he favors the four styles present in the Avatar cartoon franchise. He is actually skilled enough to easily match, and even surpass, Koneko, during the Rook's training for the Rating Game against Riser. Dual Wielding: Caleb has a natural ambidexterity, allowing him to easily shift his style from left to right, and vice versa, in the middle of combat. This makes it extremely hard to find a blindspot against him. Marksmanship: Caleb has trained extensively in how to use his pistols, and, in combination with an Angels enhanced senses, can hit a target across a football field with pinpoint accuracy. Senjutsu: Being trained in Senjutsu by Kuroka, Caleb is able to detect most opponents, and is also able to enhance his speed, strength, and endurance, to the point that he can catch and deflect a low level blast of lightning magic from Akeno, while barehanded. Trivia * Caleb's abilities were inspired by Future Rogue from Fairy Tail. * His appearance was based off of Tiir Rumibul, from Legend of the Legendary Heroes. * He is the only naturally born Angelic Nephilim in recorded history. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Angels